Sokai kara Kaimei: Hope out of Darkness
by Rasberries
Summary: A story of Liana and Sesshomaru's son, a continuation of Captured Soul (my R rated fic which tells how Sesshomaru was made a slave)
1. Default Chapter

Rasberries starts a new story! woohoo! Okay, Authors notes: This story is a continuance of my other story *Captured Soul*. In Captured Soul Sesshomaru was captured and made a bound servant to a very powerful *miko* For those of you who have not read Captured Soul I highly recommend reading it before this one. For those of you who do not want to read such a dark tale, but still want to read this one, you can email me and I will give you a brief synopsis of Captured Soul.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of it's characters. 

_____________________________________________________________

Chapter one: Beginning of a journey 

___________________________________________________________

Night was falling. Liana peered up to the darkening sky. One lone star blinked back at her, the first twinkle of the shadowy dusk. Field crickets chirped for the cooling darkness, adding melody to the rustle of the surrounding sage. 

Liana looked down at the baby in her arms. With a tired but wistful smile, she whispered to him, "What shall I name you, my little one?" The infant gave a gurgled grunt in response while trying to finish his meal. 

For the first time, Liana gazed at her baby, lovingly noticing every detail that the darkening evening would soon take from her sight. Tenderly, she traced the blue crescent moon on his forehead then lightly smoothed one fingertip over the fuchsia stripe along his chubby cheek. Her smile grew as she took note of his silvery white hair and fuzzy little ears. She almost laughed when the furry ear laid back as she rubbed across its newborn softness. "Oh, sensitive, are we?" 

Her smile fell some, becoming wistful once more as she ran her fingers through the silken fluffiness of his hair. "You look like your father." 

At that thought Liana frowned deeply. She would never see him again. "Sesshomaru." The name he gave her only once fell from her lips in a faint whisper, the name of the inu youkai that had given her this beautiful baby.

Blinking back the blurry wetness that threatened to fall, Liana grasped her baby's small pudgy hand, brought it to her lips, then kissed the tiny fingers. The infant nuzzled closer to her warmth, lightening her heart. She took in a deep breath and sighed, her wistful smile returned. "I shall name you, Aki Maru Lian, Maru for short." 

Little Maru squirmed. Gently, she picked him up then held him against her shoulder and chest while patting his back. Directly, she heard a small burp. 

A cool night wind swept around them. Liana shivered, holding her bare infant close. What could she do? Should she build a fire? Her old home was not very far. If she made a fire, Her Lady might see the smoke. Fearing for Maru's safety, Liana decided to stay awake until sunrise and begin the journey in dawn's light. She caressed Maru's tiny cold foot. He needed to be kept as warm as possible. Taking out the tuft of fur from under her garment, she proceeded to wrap the soft piece of cloth around his bare body. 

Lying back against the Great Old Stone, Liana pondered on what direction to take in the morning. The nearest human village was to the north, about five days travel. If she walked all day with a few short rests, she could make it there in four, even with sleeping at night. There were a few streams along the pathways. Those streams would provide water as well as fish. After forming a plan, Liana balled up, holding her now sleeping baby between her knees and stomach. The night would be a long one. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The sky lightened with the dawn. Liana shivered a little as she stood on shaky legs. Dew frosted the stretch of sage circling them. With a deep breath, she summoned up her courage and began walking in the direction of the mountains, leaving the field of sage and flowers where she had spent the night, stepping into the shaded forest that had bordered the field. She walked for a while under shadowy looming trees until her bare footfalls came upon the not so worn path, the one that branched and criss-crossed throughout the giant hills before her, leading northward to the human village. 

While holding a sleepy Maru close, she traveled for half the day, staying on the lower dusty trail that lined the base of the tall mountains. The lower trails were not as cool as the ones higher up and they were not as dark or ominous, considering the brightness of the leaves that fell from the wind blown trees. Up higher, the trees along the trail seemed darker, greener, and smelled of pine. Natural instinct told her to keep to the lighter trails and move with cautious quietness. Along the way, she found late summer berries, nuts, and a few mushrooms. 

By midday, Liana came upon a small bubbling stream. She kneeled by the rippling brook, laid Maru on the mossy ground by her side, then leaned over the edge, cupping the coolness in her hands before bringing it to her mouth. The sweet cold water refreshed her body. Bright sunlight reflected off the water's surface, splashing warmth over her face, raising her spirits. After drinking enough water to satisfy her thirst, Liana picked up Maru and began to feed him. The little one seemed all too happy to partake in what she gave. 

Liana observed the beautiful being in her arms as it gently pawed for its meal. For a moment, she regarded him in curious wonder. Maru had not made one single sound since they had begun their journey. All he did was gurgle softly and grunt while taking his nourishment. She smiled. He was going to be a quiet one. Much like his.... Her thoughts paused. No. Thinking of him now would only bring a despair that might hinder her journey. She would have to wait until she had reached a place to stay, a home, before allowing his memory to walk freely along the confines of her spirit. 

Feeding little Maru did not take long. After burping him, she laid him down once more and removed the fluffy scrap of fur that he was bundled in. Reaching to the hem of her dress, she tore off one long strip then two square ones from her clothing. Taking the long strip of cloth, she doused it in the stream, wetting it. With the damp cloth, she cleaned Maru's body, washing the bloody streaks from his hair, the crusty brown stains from his skin, and the yellow brownish mess around his bare bottom. When she was sure he was clean, Liana folded one of the square cloths, fashioning a changing rag, which she then tied around his lower half. Again, she bundled him back up in the white scrap of fur. 

Deciding she needed to remove the blood coating her inner thighs, Liana quickly undressed and dipped into the water, but close to the bank, close to her baby. When she had finished washing her lower body, Liana stepped on the bank, dressed, picked up Maru, and then continued on. 

By the end of the day, Liana found a nook under a large tree, big enough to hide them both and keep the cool night wind at bay. After laying her baby beneath the protruding root, she sifted around the base of the tree, finding several old fallen branches. With two sticks and some dried grass she started a small fire near the entrance of the creviced hole. As she sat down inside the shadowy alcove, she picked up her little one, thanking heaven itself the ground beneath them was sandy and dry. 

By the dancing firelight, Liana fed Maru again. When he had had his fill, she burped him then snuggled him close in her arms. Sleepily, she gazed at his yawning features, the yellowed light catching a beginning glint of two tiny canine fangs. It had only been a day and already his hair was longer and his teeth were coming in. Smiling, Liana whispered a soothing lullaby. Soon, he was sound asleep. 

The heat of the fire drifted into the dark niche, giving solid warmth. Leaning back against the inner bark, Liana held Maru close. Slowly, her eyes closed as the sounds of the approaching night whispered across her senses along with the crackling of the fire and the silent sleeping breaths of the baby in her arms. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. Okay, thats my start. I decided to begin this instead of updating Captive soul. I will be anternating updates between this one and Captive soul. I know, a little boring but its just a start. I want to address the baby's name. He is born in the fall. Aki means born in autumn. Maru is from Sesshomaru and Lian in chinese means strong yet graceful willow. I chose Lian because of the meaning and because it is a spin off of Liana's name. 


	2. chapter 2

A/N: Hi all here is chapter two. It was suppose to have been out tuesday but I have been busy with my six year old, she got a stomach virus so everything got put on hold. (Even Captive Soul) 

I feel I must address this chapter and give a small warning for language. There are a few light cuss words in this chapter. I try not to put bad language in my PG-13 work but I don't think it could be helped considering the time and place. So be forewarned. Some bad language ahead. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. 

______________________________________________________________ 

Chapter two: Encounter, and Home? 

______________________________________________ 

Early morning light along with a slight chill roused Liana from sleep. She opened her eyes to see the dying embers of the fire she had made the night before. Looking down, she found Maru sleeping soundly, his little nose buried within her clothes. He had rooted some during the night. With a gentle smile, she smoothed a fingertip over his soft cheek. "We must go on, little one." 

Liana stood, grimacing as her muscles groaned at the motion. The inner bark of the old tree had not been kind. Taking a deep breath, she stepped out into the dew ridden air, holding her bundle closer while wrapping him tighter. 

Damp sand cushioned her bare feet as she started down the path. The sunrise finally brought full warming light, drying the dew and brightening the multicolored leaves that wavered in the delicate morning breeze. Soon, the now-dusty path narrowed as the trees closed in on both sides. Suddenly, the hairs on the back of her neck prickled. She stopped, looking ahead. Maru squirmed but made no sound then stilled completely. Liana looked down into bright green eyes that were peering up at her, watching intently, almost as if they were trying to tell her something. 

An echoing crunch grabbed her attention, making her look up. 

She froze. 

There, in the middle of the pathway, several paces ahead, stood a very tall dark-haired wolf youkai with his arms crossed. A feral grin lit his strikingly boyish features as he uncrossed his arms and began walking toward her. 

Liana backed up a step. 

His low growl grated before forming words. "Do not move, human." 

She swallowed down her panic, willing herself not to run. Running always provoked hunting youkai, excited them. If she fled, he would chase her in a heartbeat. 

The wolf stopped only two paces away. Bright blue eyes glanced at the bundle in her arms. "You are an inu youkai's bitch." It seemed more of a statement than a question. 

Not knowing what answer to give, she remained silent. 

The feral grin fell to confusion. "Do you not speak, human?" 

Liana nodded. "I can speak." 

He raised one clawed hand, reaching for the bundle in her arms. 

Gripping her baby tighter, Liana shook her head. "Please, do not hurt him. If you spare him, I will give myself to you without a fight." 

His short laugh rasped the air. "I do no bargains with humans." 

Then to her worried dismay, he pushed back the tuft of fur. 

For several moments, he studied her child before lowering his hand. 

He backed up a step. "You are headed for the human village to the north?" 

Liana nodded, knowing he could smell it if she lied. 

The wolf youkai's gaze turned hard. "You and your mutt will not make it past this mountain alive. There are birds of prey hunting up ahead." He peered past her, down the path from wence she came. "You come from the south, from the Southern Lands?" 

"Yes, I did." 

His dark brows furrowed in solemn thought. "You are....from the Death Lands.... No youkai come back...from those lands..." 

Slowly, his attention fell back to the bundle in her arms. "But this...hanyou... has..." 

The wolf's features lightened some as he backed up a few more paces. "I have much respect for youkai or hanyou that survives the Death Lands." 

He turned, his long black hair flipping with the movement while he pointed to a not so worn pathway branching off from the one she was on. "Follow the veiled path. It goes around their hunting grounds." 

With a quick glance back, he winked. "Be wary, human." 

In a blink, he was gone, a sprint of a run that rushed into a whirlwind, disappearing in the direction she had intended to go. 

Liana observed the much darker trail. It seemed more like a hole carved into the underbrush than a traveler's path. 

She looked down at Maru, hoping for a sign as to which direction she should take but instead found him yawning. 

Shaking her head at the absurd notion, Liana took the dark pathway. If the wolf youkai had meant them harm, he would have eaten them. 

Liana followed the shadowed trail for most of the day until it once again met up with the lightened dusty pathway she had been on previously. 

Sighing in relief, she traveled on. 

------------------------------------------------- 

Over the next three days Liana stuck to the powdery path. Over hills and through the underbrush she trekked, stopping at times for food and at night to light a fire and rest. Fortune smiled on her for she had found fish in small streams and an abundance of nuts, late summer berries, and mushrooms within the forest. 

By the end of the forth day, her journey came to a halt near the top of a steep hillside. Sunlight warmed her shoulders and back as she peered down into a green valley. Large square fields of crops stretched along the sloping hillsides, tapering off to vast square rice flats that surrounded what appeared to be a small human village. Wisps of smoke curled up from some of the thatched roofs. Beyond the village, a somewhat foreboding expanse of thick forest reached to the horizon. 

With a hopeful sigh, she began walking down the hillside. 

It did not take her long until she found herself standing at the door of the first wooden hut. Biting her lower lip, Liana silently prayed this village would accept her. Maybe they would give her a small hut or place to stay for work. 

Liana pulled her long brown hair to drape over her left shoulder, effectively covering her baby's face from view. 

After making sure he was hidden, she rapped on the hanging mat. 

Some moments later, a hand pushed the mat aside. A man emerged, one with a partially shaved forehead, black hair and cold eyes. "What is it, girl?" 

Swallowing, Liana bowed low and stepped back, keeping her eyes downcast. "Greetings, May perchance I speak with the village elder?" 

"That be I. My name be Kenkoe." 

Liana fell to one knee, blatantly bowing lower in respect. "Oh, high village leader, I am a distant traveler and have no home. I humbly ask for a place to stay in trade for work. I know how to cook, clean, and sew garments." 

The man stepped forward. "Rise, girl." 

She stood while staring at the tips of his sandals. 

"Look up, girl." 

Liana looked up to the man who had come within a pace of her. 

Dark brown eyes studied her face before falling to the bundle in her arms. "You have an infant?" 

Betraying no emotion, she gave a nod. 

"Is it yours?" 

"Yes, I birthed my baby six days ago." 

Kenkoe leaned forward, looming over her, reaching a large tanned hand out to her baby. She wanted so much to step away but remained still, quiet, and calm. Callused fingers lightly moved her hair aside. 

A scowl darkened his weathered features. "A hanyou." 

His glare of contempt hardened on her. "You be a youkai's wench. What makes you think we want your kind of filth here?" 

Liana backed up from the man, her heart sinking as fear took root. She did not like the look in this man's eyes. Just as she was about to bow and leave, another man walked up to stand beside Kenkoe. 

The younger male motioned to her with his chin. "Who be this, Kenkoe-sama?" 

Kenkoe blatantly pointed at her. "This youkai's mate along with her mutt has desecrated the soil of our village with her tainted presence." 

The new comer raised a dark brow. "This be a youkai's mate? This human girl?" 

Shaking her head, Liana backed up another step, holding her baby tighter. "I mean you no disrespect. I only asked for a place to stay and work to earn my keep." 

The village leader shook his head. "You are not welcome here, girl, not with that hanyou bastard in your arms. Do away with the filthy half-breed demon and you may stay." 

Swallowing hard, Liana backed up again, warily watching the two males while bowing slightly. "Forgive my trespassing into your village. I will be leaving now." 

With that, Liana turned to go but halted in her tracks. A small group of villagers had gathered up behind her. 

Several of the males glared darkly while most of the females stared in disgust. Some of the villagers were bending down and picking up rocks. 

Liana quickly glanced to either side. Seeing an opening to her right, she bolted down the dirt roadway that led through the village and into the shadowy forest. 

Heavy footfalls along with angry shouts chased her. Something heavy hit her shoulder. Grimacing at the sharp pain, she ran on, desperately trying to shield her child from the rocks, sticks, and dirt clods that were raining all around. Finally, she ducked into the underbrush of the thick forest. Breath burned in her chest and sharp briars tore at her ankles as she darted back and forth between the thick trees, leaving the angered villagers behind. 

Staying in the thickness of the underbrush, Liana kept close to the dirt pathway within the shadowy wood. She stumbled once on a root, falling to one knee. She grunted at the impact. The sprint had taken its toll on her already weary muscles. Breathing hard, she bowed her head, fully kneeling on the cool moss. Thankfully, the violent shouts faded. 

When she was sure the villagers had given up their desire to stone her to death, Liana stood. Wearily, she stepped onto the dirt pathway that led deeper into the forest. Spying a large maple tree, she staggered to it then sat down on its grassy base. 

While catching her breath, she looked down at Maru. He was sleeping. Liana _humphed_ with a small smile. "My little quiet one. I do believe you could sleep through a thunder storm." 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

_______________________________________________________. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

Good place to stop. Hope all who read enjoyed. 

Review responses: This was my first chap of Liana and Maru's story and I am so happy to have such a great response! Thank you so so so much for the reviews! Huggles, Ras. 

Wakadori Ramen: I am thinking about 10 to 15 chaps for this little history of Sess's son. Kudos for being my first reviewer. ^_^ 

Hentai Jane: Thanks Laura. ^_- 

Klara: wow, both places,huh. Hope you enjoyed this chap. 

Galandria the vampire queen: I am trying my best but stuff just keeps happening (life) *sigh* 

evil squeede: Yea, you are right as you can see in this chapter. I don't intend on him meeting his father until the present time. ^_- 

Athar Luna: Yea, he will grow a little faster than a human but when he turns a teen he will slow down to a crawl, like Inuyasha. 

Madame Arrow Foxfire: Well, I had to show a little of Liana's hardships to begin with. this fic will time jump. 

Yume no Zencho: he will be in his mid to late twenties in the present. 

And to everyone else who reviewed. Big thank yous! 

Mistress Rin Rin 

Candy 

Tiranth 

FluffyBinjin05 

Wethril 

Nightmares-Hell 

BlackShadow1388 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. 

__________________________________________ 

chapter 3 New home: 

__________________________________________ 

"What be ye doing there, child?" 

Liana looked up to see an older woman in red and white priestess robes. 

Instinctively, she hugged her baby closer. This was a priestess; she could kill her child with a touch of her finger. "I am a traveler. Do not worry. I am leaving." 

Liana stood up and took a step forward only to fall on one knee with a gasp. Her ankle throbbed painfully. 

The older woman's tone was curious. "Child, ye be in no shape to travel." 

Glancing up, Liana scrambled backwards in fear, away from the miko's outstretched hand. "Please, don't hurt my baby!" 

As the ancient miko straightened, she asked, "Why would I want to hurt thy baby?" 

Liana clicked her tongue. "As you can see, Priestess, my baby is a hanyou. You, of all people, would have no qualms over purifying my half-demon baby from this world." 

The older woman shook her head slowly. "A priestess I be, child, but not a dark one. I do not kill innocence." 

Liana blinked up at the old woman. Taking a chance, she related her current predicament. "I am in need of a place to live. Do you have a room or small hut to spare in exchange for work? I am skilled in cooking and cleaning as well as mending and fishing." 

Her aged brow raised a tad. "Are you now?" Dark brown eyes studied her as the miko rubbed her chin. "I have been looking for a servant and apprentice. You have the inner glow about ye." The lines on her face crinkled in a smile. "My name be Eyomi. You can live with me, you and your baby. In exchange, you will be my apprentice and help me in my work." 

Liana rose up on her knees and bowed her head. "Thank you, Eyomi-sama. I am very grateful for your generosity." 

Eyomi reached into a leather pouch at her left side then pulled out a small green package while removing a leather strap from her right shoulder. At the end of the strap was a large water gourd. Weathered hands held the items out to her. "Here are some herbs for thy wounds. Take them with some water." 

Carefully, Liana laid Maru on the ground before accepting the medicine. "Thank you, Eyomi-sama. You are very kind." 

Eyomi's smile fell somewhat as she pointed down the path in the direction of the village Liana had just run from. "I have business with the village elder. Wait here and I will be back shortly." 

Liana nodded. "Yes, Eyomi-sama." 

Eyomi headed down the path. 

After opening the package wrapped with leaves, Liana poured the herbs into her mouth. She grimaced at the bitter taste and quickly drank some water from the gourd. The water was cold and fresh; it felt good going down her dry throat. 

Leaning against the same tree as before, Liana wakened Maru for his feeding. He ate well then fell asleep. A moment later, she closed her eyes to wait. 

--------------------------------------------------- 

Time passed. Slow footfalls crunching on dry leaves roused Liana from her doze. She opened her eyes to see Eyomi walking back down the path. 

When the elder woman stopped, her hard wrinkles softened into a smile. "Are ye ready to travel now, child? The herbs I gave ye should have helped with the pain." 

Nodding, Liana stood with little Maru snug in her embrace. "Yes, Eyomi-sama, my ankle feels much better now. I am fit to travel." 

Eyomi gave a nod as she continued down the path. "Aye, tis good, we have a half day's travel ahead of us." 

Liana followed the aged miko. "My name is Liana." 

The older woman did not look back. "Aye, greetings, Liana." 

Feeling a little anxious, Liana glanced at the miko. "Where are we going, Eyomi-sama?" 

"To my home. I live in a small village to the northeast." 

Sighing away her nervousness, Liana trailed closely behind the priestess. It would serve no purpose to worry about how the village people would react to her presence at the moment. If Eyomi's village did not accept her, she would deal with that problem when it came. Right now she had hope, and that hope was enough to ease her wearied mind and body. 

------------------------------------- 

Throughout midday and afternoon, they traveled along the path, sometimes crossing long rope bridges, sometimes stopping to rest. By sundown, Liana could see smoke lines in the distance above the treetops. Soon, they came upon a dusty curve in the path. 

Eyomi stopped and raised her hand. A pinkish light flashed in front of the priestess. "I have opened the barrier for ye child. Being hanyou, he cannot cross without my permission. The doorway will close once we pass through." The miko continued down the path. 

Eyeing the air where the pink light had been, Liana stepped forward and walked through the invisible doorway. 

They traveled onward, along the path darkly shaded by the large trees of the forest. Before evening set in, they entered a village comprised of many wooden huts. Each hut was well built with a sturdy foundation and slanted roofs, which were anchored with large rocks. 

Liana glanced around. This village was bigger than the last and the homes were better made. Late fall flowers bloomed near several doorsteps, their delicate petals bowing to the faint breeze. Somewhere in the distance, water gurgled along with the tinkle of children's laughter. It all seemed so peaceful, so much so that she felt her heart lighten a little. Maybe...they would accept her and Maru here. 

Liana trailed in behind the priestess through the cluster of quiet homes, the gentle rush of water becoming louder the farther they walked. The end of the village was in sight and she looked beyond the last hut to see a vast openness. Fields of crops and flats of rice beds stretched far into the distance. The large expanse sloped slightly downhill, ending at what appeared to be a small bordering river. 

Eyomi stepped up to a well-built wooden hut and entered. Liana, taking one last glance at the peaceful surroundings, pushed the reed mat aside and entered as well. 

The first thing Liana noticed was the warm wooden floor and the earthy smell of herbs. Dark green, dried plants hung from the ceiling and walls. A small iron stove sat near the door, under an open window. The heat from it warmed her ankles. To the side was a doorway, probably a bedchamber. 

Eyomi motioned for her to sit on a futon in the corner of the room. 

Liana walked to the low stuffed mattress and sat down. Maru squirmed in her arms and she tried to shush him by placing the tip of her finger to his lips. Little hands grasped her wrist as he tried to suck on her fingertip. 

"What be the hanyou's name, child?" The woman asked while picking up a medium sized iron pot from the floor. 

Liana smiled faintly while gently rocking back and forth. "His name is Aki Maru Lian. I named him after his father and I." 

Still holding the iron pot, the miko studied the baby in her arms for a moment. "He has the ears of a dog. He be a half dog demon then?" 

With a nod, Liana replied. "Yes." 

Eyomi walked to the stove and placed the pot on its flat surface then filled it with water from a large gourd she had picked up from the floor. "Dog demon, eh? There be a clan of inu youkai to the southwest of here. The Westernlands. Would ye be a mate to one of them?" 

Frowning, Liana gazed at the fidgeting infant in her arms. "No...I am no inu youkai's mate....my baby's father is dead." 

The older woman finished filling the pot with vegetables then walked over and sat on the other small futon across from hers. Her ancient brown eyes smiled sagely as she gazed softly for several moments. "That be not true, child." 

Deep inside, Liana felt the heaviness tug at her heart. She met the miko's wise gaze with the sadness of truth. "He is dead, Eyomi-sama." 

Her gray brows furrowed slightly before she gave a slow nod in understanding. "I see." 

Liana looked down at Maru before slowly switching her gaze to the open window above the stove. "Will the village accept us, Eyomi-sama?" 

The older woman's tone softened. "Aye, child, I do believe most will. We have no love for dangerous youkai here, but the village folk welcome all human, hanyou, and youkai who bear us no ill will and are docile in nature." 

Liana smiled, sighed, and closed her eyes. "Thank you, Eyomi-sama." 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

__________________________________________________________________ 

Hi all, so sorry this took so long. Here is chapter 3 and 4. 

Ras~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Review responses: 

snowcat 

Tenken16 

HDInuyasha: I would like to read that one. I have been thinking of the romance between those two. 

milacute04 

Tiranth: yep, Kouga Just had to put him in there, he may show up later 

mikomi 

BlackShadow1388 

Madame Arrow Foxfire: how was the pocky? good? 

Gingerfish_and_ink 

Sesshomarus-Girl101 

evil-sqeede 

Yume no Zencho 

Athar Luna: yep that was kouga 

Miharu210: Liana never sees him again 

Blurry 

Cyhiraeth: i have begun putting up my stories on mm.org and I also have them on adult ff.net 

Cattibrie393 

Anime-Crusader 

divided angel 

Kuzuryusensan 

Phoebi 

ellie 

sesshyfan167 

sashlea 

skiddy16 

Familia-Ficz 

angelamisaki: to answer that question....i do believe he will. :) 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. 

__________________________________________ 

chapter 4: a special visit. 

__________________________________________ 

Indeed, Liana found most of the villagers to be somewhat nice and courteous towards her and Maru. Oftentimes, as she walked around the village, the smaller children would beg to see the babe she carried in her arms. Their bright brown eyes would dance in wonderment when they looked at Maru's features, especially his ears. One small girl even asked if she could touch them. Liana only smiled, knelt down, and let the girl's little fingers glide over the twitching fur. At that, the child giggled. 

The village men built a small hut just for her and Maru close to Eyomi's home. Behind the hut, a small stream flowed nearby. 

Winter set in a month later and Liana began her training with Eyomi. Throughout the winter, she learned of herbs and medicines. Her teacher mentioned that she had the potential of being a miko, but for now, she would only be taught the basics of healing. 

Liana earned her place in the village by helping many of the older ones: cooking for them, cleaning out their huts, and washing their clothes in the stream. 

Five months went by. Soon, Spring began warming the air, preparing them for Summer. When the soil became warm enough, Liana planted blossoming flowers around her new home. 

---------------------------------------------------------- 

The scent of flowers sweetened the early summer air. It was late at night and Liana lay awake on her futon. Maru slept peacefully beside her. Tonight, as she did on many nights, she stared at the dying fire and set her hidden despair free, allowing it to fill her entire spirit. By doing this, Liana knew someday she would heal completely. Yet, when that day came, she would heal, yes, but never forget. She would never forget Maru's father, the only one who would always be in her heart. 

A faint breeze brightened the dying embers. Liana sat up and looked at the hanging reed mat, which served as her door. It moved slightly with the gentle wind. Making sure Maru was well covered, Liana stood and walked toward the door. The second she reached out to the hanging mat, a familiar purr whispered her name. 

Her heart thumped at the sound of the voice she knew so well. Warily watching the hanging reed mat, she backed up to the futon. When her heel touched the soft low mattress, she stopped. One clawed hand slipped in and pushed the mat aside. 

Liana stood very still. 

The dark figure gracefully stepped inside. Yellow eyes reflected the faint candlelight as they centered on her. A long black tail swished back and forth lazily. 

Instinctively, Liana moved herself between Shi'an and her baby. 

Amusement flickered in his rounded gaze. "My dear sweet Liana. It's been so long. Happy to see me?" 

Liana tried to stay calm. "I did not think you would bother to visit me." 

He slowly shook his head and let out a whispered chuckle. "My my, Liana. You certainly don't know me very well." 

With easy feline grace, he sauntered closer until he was only a pace away. Those deep fathomless pools hardened into a glare as he reached out to her neck. 

Liana flinched slightly but stood firm. 

One clawed finger pulled her collar back, revealing the scar. 

He growled low. "Does this tell you that I won't bother? This is my mark, bitch. I may not want to touch your tainted flesh, but that mark makes you mine." 

Containing her fear, Liana nodded. "I am aware of this, Shi'an." 

His hard glare lightened, his features forming slowly into a wicked grin as he brought his sharp claw to her face, gently grazing her cheek. For a moment, those black round pools lingered, his smile fading with a whisper. "You could have been mine, every part of you, all mine." 

Sweat moistened the palms of her hands. 

Dropping his clawed forefinger from her face, he smirked and backed up a pace. "Would you like to know how your _lover dog_ is doing?" 

At the very mention of him, she trembled slightly only giving a simple nod, not daring to answer with her voice. 

Frowning, he turned, giving her his sleek profile. "She makes him scream every night as punishment for touching you. His blood coats the floor and dries there. He has come close to death many times." 

Unable to stop the ache in her heart, Liana blinked at the stinging pain in her eyes, allowing the resulting tears to fall freely. It hurt to hear. 

Shi'an casually eased to the wall, observing the hanging herbs while he continued. "He has lasted longer than the others. Which is surprising for her punishments are quite...severe. She makes the dog whimper and beg. He has even screamed your name once or twice." 

He waved his clawed hand in the air with an offhanded gesture. "Of course, that was when she brought him to the brink of death...and the verge of madness." 

His profile enhanced his rising wicked smile. "I watch sometimes. I watch as she nails his naked body to those trees. She plays with him until he bucks under her touch before making him bleat like a wounded puppy. It always amazes me how she can do that." He shrugged his shoulders. "Women." 

Liana fell to her knees with a sob, clutching both hands over her heart. 

Shi'an's dark form loomed above. "I will visit you at every season's change." 

With that, he vanished silently into the night. 

Liana, crying freely, crawled onto the futon and lay beside Maru and held him close. As quietly as she could, she cried, she cried for him...the only male that ever truly touched her. It hurt so much...so much... 

She cried for her baby's father. 


End file.
